Edge lit light fixtures typically include one or more waveguides (also known as light emitting panels). Typically, an edge lit light fixture that includes multiple waveguides uses multiple individual edge lit structures that each include a single waveguide and respective one or more light sources. Each individual edge lit structure of a multiple waveguide light fixture may include a circuit board with one or more light sources, a waveguide that has an edge placed close to the one or more light sources, and a frame that holds the circuit board and the waveguide.
Typically, each individual edge lit structure of a multiple waveguide light fixture needs to be assembled individually. For example, a circuit board may need to be coupled to a frame of each individual edge lit structure. Each individual edge lit structure of a multiple waveguide light fixture also needs to be installed individually into the multiple waveguide light fixture. For example, each individual structure may need to be individually attached to a frame of the lighting fixture or to a housing. Electrical wires may also need to be extended to the individual structures. Assembly and installation of each individual edge lit structure may be relatively time consuming, labor intensive, and costly.
Accordingly, a single edge lit structure that includes multiple waveguides may reduce cost of a multiple waveguide light fixture and may save time and cost of installation of the multiple waveguide light fixture.
The drawings illustrate example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting, as the disclosure may admit to other equally effective embodiments. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.